


Playing The Fool

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always played the fool, it was what was expected of him. Yet, deep down he was getting tired of this game, even more when the woman he loves is courted by other men. But what can he do? The fool never gets the woman…maybe it was time he was his real self…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> For: HieiKag

 

* * *

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the male standing across from her. He only smiled his famous fox grin.

"Don't you dare…" She let her threat hang in the air. He only brushed it off with a laugh as he continued his advance on her.

"Naruto! I'm not kidding! Don't!" She gulped as she realized that he had her cornered between him and a tree. When had that happened?

His grin widened as he slowly stalked towards her, unclasping his hands from behind his headin order to pin her to the tree.

"Mah, Kago-chan. What's wrong?" She blushed at the close contact from the eighteen year old ninja.

"You know exactly what's wrong! Now let me go or I'll tell Iruka-Kun! Just because you're his favorite student doesn't mean he'll let you get away with touching me, he is after all my uncle."

Naruto lost his playful grin and stared into her sapphire blues eyes with his own crystal blue ones.

"Oh really? Then why was the Uchiha all over you yesterday at the beach?" Kagome flinched back from the snarl that left his lips.

Naruto seeing that backed away slightly and mentally cursed himself, he didn't want to scare the poor girl but his instincts were becoming harder and harder to control when around her.

Yet, as the Kyuubi had explained to him that was perfectly natural, he was in his prime and whether or not she knew it she called out to him. Her aura, scent, her very essence called out to him, and he would not be denied. She was his.

She was very beautiful for her seventeen summers; her body was no longer that of an awkward girl becoming a woman but that of a woman. A very sexy, mature woman. She was slim and lithe mostly from her training as a priestess, which was another thing that had drawn him to her she was the last of her kind and he the last of his.

He was no mere demon host oh no, he had become one with the Kyuubi on the eve of battle between him and Sasuke at the waterfall. He had no choice it was do or die, the Uchiha had not let him live like everyone thought oh no, he had tried to kill him and in doing so he had broken their bond and his hard earned respect.

Yet he continued to play along, to play the devoted friend, to play the idiot, all for the sake of his village.

But there was one thing he would not let happen, he would not let the Uchiha try to stake claim on his woman. Yes she was his, had been his even since he had met her all those years ago when they were but children, she had been visiting because of some sort of trouble back at home, and they had hit it off.

She had become enamored with him and vowed to always be with him, she had even told him that she was being secretly trained to be the next high priestess of the land and once she was she would ban the way demon hosts were treated, because it was unfair.

They, he, had done nothing wrong yet they still treated like he was a monster, and she would not stand for it. Yes, she knew he was a demon host and no she did not care, they were always together, at least until she had to leave five months later.

That was a hard day for both of them, they were forced to say goodbye for Kami knew how long, that was a day of tears and sorrow, yet it was also the day he had claimed her, they vowed to reach their goals and once they were met they would marry uniting not only Shinobi and civilians, but demons and humans.

So here they were now, years later, she was the youngest high priestess in history and he was still a second level ninja a far cry away from being the Hokage, all because he had to play the fool to keep everyone happy. Yet that did not stop him from becoming a sage oh no, he became a sage because that was what was expected from him, he was after all trained by the great Ero-sensei .

Yet, he couldn't become the Hokage, not because he couldn't, because he could, but because it was expected that the Uchiha be the next Hokage, he had killed Orichmaru, the man who had killed their former Hokage.

He mused that must have made up for the betrayal and the years he had spent with the man helping him destroy Kohona. But it was all forgotten because he came back to them, he scoffed humans were such stupid creatures.

So he had to sit by and watch his Kagome be courted by all of the high ranking people of his village, including Neji, Kiba, and the Uchiha.

Kiba had backed off once he had made his claim known, after all they were both canines at heart and understood certain boundaries.

Neji had backed off after a little more convincing, but the Uchiha oh no he had to push and poke at him. Rubbing it in his face that because he was an Uchiha and the expected next Hokage that he could do what he wanted and with whomever he wanted.

He had already bedded his short time crush Sakura and the only female nin to show interest in him, Hinata, and now he wanted his Kagome! He growled deep in his throat at the mere thought of it.

"Naruto! Oi! Naru! Are you even listening to me?" He caught the hand that was waving in front of his face as his eyes focused on the worried face of Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome huffed at him.

"Don't you huh me mister! I've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes. Just what is your problem?" She yanked her wrist out of his grasp. He furrowed his eyebrows, and then his eyes lit up remembering their previous argument.

"Oh, you know what my problem is Kagome! How could you let that, that teme hang all over you like he owned you! We both know you belong to me!" Her eyes flashed in anger.

"That may be so but at least he shows interest! You haven't done anything to show me that you still want me! Hell, you're not even trying to reach your goal anymore! I thought we made a promise or was I mistaken?"

His eyes flashed red as a growl vibrated in his chest, she doubted his feelings, she doubted him? He wasn't the one with suitors following him everywhere he went, nor was he the one allowing them to hang off him! He backed her into the tree, his larger body wrapping around her smaller one pinning her to the tree.

"Even if you were right, which you are not, you know what is expected of me!" Kagome glared into his eyes hurt floating in their depths.

"So, you would put a village of people that hates you in front of me? The only person who loves you unconditionally! No matter what you know I will stand by you but you won't let me! You know that I can't marry a man that is lower in status then me and yet you still dillydally around! Who cares if they don't accept the real you! You'll still have me, or am I not enough?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, silent tears leaking from her pained eyes.

He sighed as he rested his head on hers.

"Kagome you know that's not true but you also know that I do care if they don't accept me." His heart broke at her sob.

"But why? If they can't accept the real you then screw them! They're not worthy of your friendship, dammit! Be selfish for once in your god dam life!" Naruto stilled and pulled away from her turning his back on her. Kagome glared at his back tears still in her eyes.

"What's your god dam problem now?" His shoulders shook with repressed laughter.

"Y-you just swore." She huffed her sadness momentarily forgotten as she smacked the back of his head.

"So?"

He turned to face her, a foxish grin on his face. "You're the high priestess. You're not supposed to swear."

"Yeah, well so what! I'll swear all I want dammit! Now quit avoiding the fucking subject!" He sighed as he pulled her into his arms, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other cradled the back of her head.

"Hai, koi. Come the morrow I will be the real me and if they can't accept that then screw them. As long as we're together nothing else matters." She smiled as she wrapped her arms round his waist.

"Good. My baka no kitsune." He snickered in her ear.

"Whatever my potty mouth priestess." He swooped down to liberate a kiss form said potty mouth, the kiss was broken a few minutes later by Kagome who sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

Soon everyone would see the real Naruto, and once they did they would give him the respect he so longed for and deserved. She would make sure of that, she was after all the priestess of the land her word was law and soon his would be as well.

 


End file.
